


Double Ended Trouble

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Caning, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking a plot? You'd better not... Just some unrestrained release of tension. Includes bamboo spanking and a very frantic Abby... Part 4 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Ended Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my sequel to "Sunblocker De Luxe"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody of NCIS, no money made of this!
> 
> Furthermore, any action of the characters I write about is consensual and must not be taken too seriously. Strictly no glorification of deviant or violent behavior!
> 
>  
> 
> _+++ The lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts. +++_
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> **Title: "DOUBLE ENDED TROUBLE"**
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
> **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM (especially the factor of discipline), kink and slight humiliation**
> 
> **Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**
> 
> *****************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**************************

Abby was going nuts. She rolled from one side to the other, unable to find sleep. That darn double dong Gibbs had made her wear since they went to bed had kept her highly aroused all night. Well, 'highly aroused' was a rather understated expression – 'horny as hell' would fit better.

_I never would have thought it possible that you can be _that_ evil, Gibbs! The second 'b' in your name really stands for 'bastard'... This is torture! ___

She looked at the digital alarm clock on the dresser next to her – 4:28 am. Gibbs was sleeping like a baby, right next to her, probably not event having a faint suspicion of what she was going through. – Or was he? At least he wasn't the snoring type...

_Damn! Too early to get up...oh crap, what am I gonna do? This. Is. Killing. Me!_

__

Abby considered for another moment, being not allowed to touch herself was an additional cruelty. Her master of torture had really thought of everything...

_Nah! Desperate times call for desperate measures!_

Her head slipped under the blanket and she started to work Gibbs' cock and sac emphatically with her greedy mouth. Small wonder she soon got a throaty groan in response. The blanket was lifted and a sleepy Gibbs looked at her in overt amusement.

"Abby – what are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She replied defiantly. "I'm desperate..."

"I can see that..." He answered, smirking. Then suddenly his voice dropped in register, giving Abby a clue of what was to come. As much as he would have enjoyed fucking her face, she had crossed a line and now had to take the consequences for being naughty.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, Abby-girl, I can't remember that I have given you permission to do that, did I?"

_Oh, come on!_

Abby frowned, let go of his shaft and looked at him reluctantly.

"No Sir, you didn't..."

"And that means what?"

Abby forced herself to speak it out loud "Punishment, Sir..."

"Right." Gibbs confirmed, lifting the blanket and slipping out of bed, dragging Abby with him. Fine. So far everything worked according to plan; he damn well knew what effect that devilish toy had on her. She still needed to learn a lot about patience and obedience although Gibbs had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised that Abby had endured all this till 4:30 in the morning.

"Punishment."

Abby knew the command, it meant bending over, expose your rear end and whatever was to come - take it gracefully. She complied with practiced moves and leaned over the rim of the bed. Meanwhile Gibbs looked round the room and found the long bamboo cane that stuck in one of the bigger plant pots. Originally, this three foot long cane was supposed to support heavy plants in their attempt to grow upwards, but it would do for now as a punishment tool, too.

Gibbs lifted it and let it cleave the air in a whistling noise which made Abby cringe and swallow hard. He approached her slowly, caressing the sensitive skin of her ass cheeks with his strong, calloused hands, lulling her into a false sense of security.

However, he didn't remove the double dong which she blamed for her present misery. Abby started whimpering and squirming, her scent was heavy in the air and her glistening bodily fluids were running down her inner thigh. Gibbs inhaled sharply and all of a sudden he delivered the painful strokes in quick succession. Abby shrieked and fought back tears. That bamboo cane was so damn whippy, it stung like crazy as it met her tender flesh over and over again.  
After 15 strokes Gibbs stopped and released her from the double-ended toy, too. Abby sighed in relief and fought back the urge to rub her aching butt, that's been a strict no-go ever since.

"Good girl." Came Gibbs' soothing voice.

He placed himself on the bed, lay down on his back and lowered Abby on his cock in one solid move. "Go for it, Abbs. No denial this time."  
Abby moaned loudly and eagerly started moving her hips rhythmically.

"Thank you, Sir!" She replied in a cracking voice. It was too obvious that she couldn't hold it for very much longer anyway. Abby's tension had become unbearable by now and Gibbs wondered if he had ever seen her so frantic before.

He crossed his arms behind his head and watched his girl with an arrogant grin on his face as she did all the hard work - the lion's share - while spilling out profanity, her breasts bouncing up and down with every of her lust-ridden movements. She was incredibly beautiful being so fucking horny for him.

Not the worst way to start a workday...

**THE END.**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Soooo, I'm curious what you think of my latest fic, please let me know! :-) Thx.


End file.
